The BackTrip
by mayflower93
Summary: A young girl is dragged into a world filled with the beach, sand and sea life, but its not what she expects it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the game isn't out yet, but I couldn't help myself. I love all the AC games, and I'm mega excited about ACIV too! I hope this is enjoyed, and I hope folks are willing to go through a journey. I know this won't be exact, but I will try to make Edward as close to the descriptions as possible. When the game actually comes out, its going to be fun seeing how much I got him right.**

**Note: I know the main character is missing a name, but its apart of the plot to the story. THANKIES!**

**INTRO**

Of course when I got the game, I was a tad skeptical about how it was going to be. Sure, playing a pirate would be so much better than playing any other character I could think of. I had played all the other AC games, but this one was the one that had called to me the most. I had been so excited…but skeptical…of course.

When I came back to my apartment I practically ripped the plastic from the box that held the Xbox game. I was lucky too, for I had gotten this a few months earlier than its actual release date. Lucky me. But, I am still very skeptical. I didn't want to fall for a character that never existed. Sure, I had fantasies about previous characters, but never like this. This particular game brought the 'ol sense of Pirates Of The Caribbean back to my mind set, so of course, when a random stranger just happened to hand me a closed version of this game, I had to take it! But again, I am skeptical. It could be a bug to plague my Xbox….or….it could be the game.

In opening the pesky box, I found the cover to the clean CD to be blank. No pictures of Edward or his dazzling ships. Nothing. Just a silver CD and the box that went with it.

"He jooped me!" I couldn't help the anger coming in now. How was I supposed to play this game? It wasn't the game at all, "I should have figured."

In a hot second, I had balled the plastic in the pit of my hand, tossing it and the box with the CD toward my trash near the door. It didn't go in.

A shrug came to my shoulders, "Oh well. Its crap anyway."

*_Phone rings* _ I took that as an opportunity to vent about the disappointment. Punching the 'answer' button had already made me feel a little better.

"What?" I answer kind-of rudely. I decided to take the phone and my body out of my bed room to finish this one call. But before I got out the door, a nice kick to the box with the CD did me some good. It felt great actually.

**Continue**

Later that night, while I was snuggled in my crappy bed, I kept hearing flickers of lightning coming from outside. The newly formed storm shook my ceiling as if it could move it right off my section of this apartment. It was enough to scare me, but the next thing that happened was even scarier.

My TV, for some strange reason started to flicker along with the lightning. Not just turn on and off, which was already weird, but when it turned on, the poltergeist seemed to happen. The screen was filled with the salt and pepper scattering lights every time it cut on. That was enough to scare the complete wits out of me.

I jumped out of that bed as soon as I saw the strange activities. I slid down to the TV, punching the off button as many times as I could. No real use to that action came about! It continued to do its creepy 'on and off' sequence.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" I murmured roughly.

Now, the flickering became constant, going crazy with the lights as soon as I came near it. It was almost as dizzying as a rave party with the bouncing strobe lights. It drove me nuts then, and it was driving me nuts now.

"_I can't handle this!"_

"_**Put in the CD"**_

My mind did flips from the deep voice now circling the air. I almost passed out. "What?" I shook.

"_**Put the CD into the device"**_

The voice rang on in the most terrifying way.

"What the hell is this!" I panicked, looking up at the ceiling like a complete buffoon. "Who are you!" I shouted out upward, feeling even crazier.

"_**Just put the disk in"**_

I looked over toward my trashcan, still shaking a bit. The game's box was laying against the carpet quite pathetically if I could say, but I crawled over to it none-the-less, grabbing it as fast as I could. I popped the blank CD out its box and crawled back toward my TV and Xbox.

"_**Now put the CD in"**_

I nodded to the scary voice, hands rattling like crazy, and powered on my Xbox. The screen stayed the peppered mess that flickered while I did that. The little door slid open from the game system, allowing me to place the CD inside like I was told. Once that was done, it slid the disk inside, having the power button flash in a green light in readings. After that, I just sat there, scared out my mind, and bewildered. I looked up to the ceiling again, almost ready to faint again. My mouth opened, almost hesitant to ask out.

"Umm…" I stumbled, feeling extremely silly, "Now what?" But I got no answer from the deep voice. All that responded was the ceased flickering of the static screen. It was now stuck there in dancing pepper and salt light. "_What the hell it going on_?" I screamed in my head. The sound of my pounding heart echoed in my ears, literally. Everything, all of me was rattling like crazy.

In a few short seconds, the static screen began to do something else, grabbing my attention. It cut from static to blank and black screen. Static again, then the black screen turned navy blue. Static, then blue with tiny white dots scattered. Static then blue screen, white dots and something that looked like the ocean.

It did this several times until the picture became clear. Night sky, ocean with its waves crashing against itself, and a dock. Every time the static left, the picture became prettier and prettier, shocking my skeptical mind out the sky.

It was so pretty, almost like a post-card from some vacation spot. I was fascinated now, inching my head and eyes closer to the TV screen.

The next thing, however, I couldn't comprehend or stop.

The cutting from static to post-card scene immediately came to a halt, stopping on the beach picture. My brow raised high from the new confusion. My eyes slowly wondered up to the ceiling, "The beach!?" I questioned out loudly to the missing voice who guided me.

"No!" A new voice exclaimed from the TV. My eyes dropped back down the screen, only making me lose my breath and speed my heart in anxiety and panic. I inhaled fast, making the sound turn into a gasp.

Wha-what the hell is going on?" I could only whimper in new fear.

Before me, staring me down from the view of the beach was Assassin's Creed IV main character, Edward. A glint of danger in his eyes, and a vengeful look over all, staring at me.

I didn't breathe…..

"GET IN HERE!" He roared, extending a hand from his world out and into mine. One long hand reached from the TV screen and gripped the collars of my pajama shirt. I flinched, stretching as soon as his forceful hand touched me. Before I knew it, I was being yanked into the screen of my TV, running right through as if there were no glass or wires running through it.

I didn't feel them at all either.

**A/N: If the intro is too fast, I am sooooo sorry. Just wanted to get it done. Anyway, tell me what you think so far! And I hope its liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short post. Sorry. Also, sorry about the late chapter. I actually had this story on the boards for a while, but didn't put down what character it was about, there-fore not very many people saw it. It was just floating around in . Anyway, here you go. Its fixed now. LOL**

As soon as the blur from my eyes had left, it was obvious that I wasn't where I was before. The problem however was…I didn't know where I was before.

You see, I have no idea at all why I was lying on the banks of the beach. In fact, the beach was an odd place to be at a time like this. Why was I at the beach? Sure it was a nice place indeed, but why?

I shook the sand from my hair, seeing how there was a lot of it. I looked around and noticed not only the banks of the ocean near my feet, a nice sunrise, I think, was right before me. How nice it was, compared to what I believed I saw last. What did I see last? And again, why was I at the beach. It seemed way too odd. I seemed to have absolutely no memory of what happened before me. It scared me a little. My heart began to race as well!

"Great." I immediately got up from the sandy seat I was laying in. I looked around suspiciously, hoping I would recognize something. Anything would be nice. I cautiously looked down at my feet, finding that they were bare. I did the same with my arms, finding clothing attached that looked like faded pjs. That didn't make sense. Why was I wearing pajamas at the beach? That was strange.

The wind was picking up, causing my hair to blow about and sand to whip to my face. I noticed the hair coming toward my eyes with it. Red, almost orange in the sun. So I supposed I had red hair. It was killing me how much I couldn't rememeber! The only thing I could possibly tell about myself was-

"Ahoy there, fire haired maiden!" A loud voice from an approaching man interrupted that thought, thus letting me forget entirely what I was possibly remembering about myself. I turned toward the voice who had been coming from a large bolder to my right. Funny how I didn't notice it.

The man seemed young, had blonde hair waving about in this awful wind, and was wearing….almost nothing! The sight could have made me blush almost the same color as my red hair, but thank goodness it smacked me in the face before the proof was written on it. I remained stiff until this nearly nude man got closer. I ended up deciding to finally utter something, whether it was correct.

"Uh…Ahoy?" That was pathetic if I could say so.

"Still in those rags you call clothes, I see." He spoke. My eyes traveled down to my faded pjs as if examining them. "The fact that you didn't take em off as I ordered last night, is the same reason why I have brought you these." In that moment, he tossed something at me. I looked at it with worried eyes hoping it wasn't some garbage that perverted men would have ladies wear for their enjoyment. However, it wasn't anything like that. As I picked it up, it seemed to be a shirt of some sort and…pants? I think?

"Put them on, then follow me!" He spoke almost harshly. My eyes wondered awkwardly before he led off. I was extremely confused.

"Soooooo….we have met before?" The question came off odd, and his eyes glinted in confusion, as did mine.

"Do you not remember last night?" He question coldly.

All I could do was shake my head in answering, only for them to wonder to the past night. I found nothing. He stepped back, almost annoyed, snorting seconds later at the turn of events.

"You're lying." He spoke, "No woman could forget a night so heated."

My eyes popped open to its widest from that answer. "You mean….we-"

"Just put the bloody clothes on before my anger rages more!" He hissed, whipping away in all the madness I was surely bringing.

"But…." I stumbled in words, stepping forward. I stopped only to examine the clothes in my hand. They looked rather strange for the year it was.

….Wait, what year was it again? I had completely lost my head before today. I hope I told that man something.

Wait! Who was that man anyway? I looked toward the direction he was heading, seeing he was a good distance away.

"Hey!" I shouted, hoping the echo could reach him. He turned around. "I don't know your name!"

His face instantly went in disgust. He stepped forward with an open mouth as if I had insulted him.

"You have completely gone mad!" He shouted back

I shook my head like a complete buffoon, "No! I'm not, I swear!" He only waved me off and stormed back toward his path. "No! Wait!" I shouted back, but he ignored me. I attempted to run after him-he had answers, I know he did- but I stumbled over the shirt that was hanging in my hands. I managed to regain my balance, angrily snatching back the cloth. I examined it again, hoping it hadn't torn, only to be baffled at my discovery. The clothes weren't from my time—I seemed to remember that—That scared the wits out of me.

"Wait! Mister!" I shouted out, but his body had gone. I began frantically running his way, "What year is it!?"

**Continuing**

I caught up to the man who had approached me on the sand. I was practically throwing the clothes over my body, dipping into the pants he gave me with ease. They were really big on me. I was right behind him, and his strides were fast and long! I was breathing too hard by the time I was on his heels. He marched down the strip of the sand with more purpose than he had before.

"Why can't you tell me your name? I mean…" I was breathing harder, "I mean, I'm not a bad chick! At least, I don't think I am! I'm just a tad confused that's all!"

He didn't lift a lip to answer me. I just wanted to know more in this madness! I didn't even know my own name for goodness sake! I tapped on his tattooed shoulder, feeling a wetness afterward! _Gross_! I whipped my hand away quickly, rubbing his sweat along the new pants.

"Sir, you aren't listening to me!" His stride got quicker, "I just need a few things answered, that's all. You know, what day it is, when did I get here….._my name_…" that last part I mumbled to myself, focusing my eyes on the sand! I ended up bumping into the guy harshly, however. He abruptly stopped and swiftly turned around with irritated eyes. The hint of danger almost made me shiver.

"Miss, If you continue to bagger me with useless questions, you may as well see yourself to the end of this island. There are plenty of beggars who'd love company as yourself."

My mouth helplessly hung open, "Wha-?"

"My company is a gift to women as you, but if you keep flapping your mouth the way you do, the privilege leaves." His accent went cold again, and his body hovered over mine menacingly.

My brows furrowed, "Well excuse me for trying to make your acquaintance!" I bit back.

He shook his head, aggravatingly, "Oh no, no, no! We aren't acquaintances. You are a nuisance!"

He began to march off after that. Of course my mouth was still hanging open. "If I'm such a problem, then why am I following you!?"

"I need you for something." He answered in front of me.

"Oh! Well, you're going to have to treat me a little better than that!" He spun around, walking backward with the same quick speed, "That is if you expect me to do as you say!"

"You make too many demands for a woman who's mad."

"And you make too many demands for a man I don't even kno-" I came to a halt in my words. Having him do the same in his steps.

"What?" He asked.

He looked familiar, as if I'd known who he was for quite some time, and yet, I felt as if he were a stranger in the same thought. How could I have known this man? And how could I possibly be almost comfortable with someone I had not remembered? It's awfully strange.

"What is it?"

My mouth closed, and I shook my head toward his strikingly familiar blue eyes, "Nothing."

"Do you still believe you have words to spill?"

"Of course I do…."

He stepped toward me….something about who he was….he did something. He does something that I should know about. But what?

"Your mouth should only be used for the pleasuring of men. This babbling at your tongue is not the place of one in your situation."

I wanted to get insulted, but instead, my brow furrowed at the wrong part of his sentence, "What situation is that?"

"If you'd follow, and not speak, then maybe you'd find out."

He turned, starting back toward the path along the beach. I followed with little else to say.

We sped walked for five more minutes along the sand. The sun was coming out complete by then, so I officially knew it was morning. I was just too worried about myself to think more on it, however. I didn't know who I was! I know I knew not too long ago! The headache of trying to remember was just a major pain in the ass, if I could say that! I know my life is on the tip of my tongue! _AND _ I sound like an utter moron! I think I might just be mad, like this mysterious, but familiar man has said!

We started approaching a giant vessel that looked of a ship. I began to see strange men roaming on the sand from areas to my right. There was a jungle of some sort that way, so I suppose they came from there. However, these weren't nice looking men. They all had the wear-and-tear of life on their faces. Tattoos everywhere, piercings, ripped clothing….all things I was strangely familiar with, therefore I had no real reaction to it. Something about this time, though, had me thinking otherwise.

"Round the cannons, Hoist the anchor!" The mysterious man in front of me belted out to the ship and the scary men. "Carry all supplies to the ship, men!" He did again.

All the stranger's eyes roamed to me, the weird lady behind the Blondie. It made me want to clutch onto him by their looks. I couldn't however.

Some of the men coming from the jungle were carrying big wooden barrels. I wondered what was in it, and why the carried it. Could they have been the supposed supplies? To top it off, they all looked really, really sweaty. Just like the guy I'm following. Did they not believe in baths?

We all approached the ship, and I followed as the blond went up the board-walk to the deck of the ship. I was hesitant at first, but realized I had nothing better I could be doing. Slowly all the strange sweaty men boarded this glorious ship. Yes, it was glorious! Bigger than any ship I have ever seen. In fact, something in my mind-set told me this was the only ship I'd ever seen. I looked around with much curiosity, still getting eager eyes from all the men.

"Come with me to the helm." The blonde demanded rather soft compared to previously. I did so with a hard lump to my throat.

Upward, exactly four steps up, the two of us approached a man, dark on the skin, and scared on the face. There was nothing kind about this man. He even stood with an anchoring presence. It gave me chills just with him being there. I noticed my tour guide reach to the dark man for something. In return, he was given a jacket of some sort and some boots I was sure to have seen in a film of some sort. In fact, my surroundings and the people involved made things awfully eerie. It was fishy and dot-on familiar. BUT I didn't know how it was!

"Maiden." The blonde called to my roaming mind. I looked at him in response. "This here is my first mate. He will accompany you on the Jackdaw. You may call him Ace."

My brain was spinning, of course, "Wait…what do you mean?" I asked with a serious face. The two simply looked at each other in annoyance, "Don't tell me we are actually doing to be on this ship?" Again they gave each other looks, "Oh, come-on! Jackdaw better be the name of a fierce dolphin, because I don't think I can accompany on a cruise right now!"

The blonde still gave no response to me. He simply leaned into Ace, whispering something to him. He patted his shoulder after both nodded their heads, then he left off the helm. All I was left with was a statue like figure, glaring at me with cold eyes and a strong physique. I had no idea what to do now! How was I supposed to find myself on a ship ride? What if I just wanted to go home?

"And what shall I be callin you, miss?" Ace asked me, rather kindly for such a scary man. If I had been given time to think, I probably could have thought of my name by now, but I didn't. All I could really do was open and close my mouth in search of a response. "Ya ain't got a name?"

I shrugged, "I…I really don't remember it. " It was pathetic once more, and his face went puzzled, "I know, it sounds silly."

"Well what do I call ya, then?"

"Anything that doesn't get me killed would be lovely."

He chuckled, surprisingly, "I can't be promising ya that."

I shrugged again, with my heart racing after that answer, "Then call me anything, I guess." I looked away even more confused and anxious then I was before.

"I'll be thinkin of something." He answered with his heavy accent. I couldn't even guess where he was from, I was too out of my mind to worry.

I looked onto the deck, seeing my blonde guide boss the other strange men among the floor. My brow furrowed because this was so damn familiar! I mean, it was there on the tip of my brain, but yet I couldn't remember a damn thing to save my life!

"Ace?" I lightly got his attention, avoiding danger.

"Yes?"

I studied my view, "Who is that man?" He knew who I was speaking of because he was the only man seeming of importance on this ship. I didn't have to point.

"That is Edward Kenway. "

"And why is he shouting to these men?"

He came forward, "Well, he'd be the captain of this ship. And these men, including myself, are part of the crew."

My head did a double take in snapping my eyes to his, "Captain!?"

**A/N: Sorry about the late and short post! Errors are bound to be there, so if you are going to correct me, please leave something positive along with it. Grammar hounds can be pests if not commenting politely. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so its been a little while since I posted, but late is better than never. I hope you like it, and a small disclaimer, there are some words exchanged that aren't pleasant, but it's not the worst it'll get. These words aren't that deep Anyway. Hope you enjoy.**

My natural reaction to that word surprised me. Why was I so shocked that this Edward fellow was a captain? I mean, that would explain why he was so bossy. Yet, the name Captain Edward rang a strange bell. Why the hell couldn't I remember why then!? That title didn't help at all on my past memories!

"Ya be in good favor with tha captain if he be puttin ya in 'em clothes." Ace spoke more, confusing the mess out of my mind with that familiar accent.

I snorted in the realization, "Oh really? Favor you say? But last second ago, he was saying that my position wasn't good."

"It not be a good one, I tell you that, but tha fact that ya be a woman on his ship, wearing 'em clothes, and be walkin beside 'em, is the part where tha favor come in."

I was shaking my head at this point, "What is he? Some God?"

"No. Just the captain Of the Jackdaw. This ship be a great ship in tha seas. Ya be lucky again for bein on it."

"No." I answered back, "All I want to do is get off it. I have a life to figure out, Ace. Can't you get me off this large piece of wood?" I was in pleading mode, starting at him as if he could fall for the face I thought could win him over. I believe it was called a puppy dog face, but by the looks of his reaction, it wasn't 'puppy' enough to break him.

His brow furrowed, then he looked away, a bit put off by my attempt, "Sorry lass, but what tha Captain be wantin wit ya, I's be wantin too. All tha men on this boat deserve wat you be able to give us."

At that my brow and eyes widened and rose as if someone had given me too much coffee. My chest thumped in heart attack pounds at the new realization. Ace didn't look back at me to witness my new impression.

"Wha-what is to be my duty…..for…you and…the men?" I asked with hesitation. Ace's face came to mine, but then his opened lips were interrupted from the answer.

"ACE!?" The clear cutting voice rang through. His attention to me left to that of a new one, and my question was not able to be answered by him. No worries yet, though.

"The anchor is hoisted. Take the helm! We are heading west" Edward rang again, being speedy in approaching the both of us, but staying below on the deck. "I will take the Lady Of Fire to my quarters!"

I guess he was speaking of me, yet his eyes nor his attention was toward me. Instead of addressing that, my anger of my possible reasons hear was what was keeping me from barking at this guy. Who does he think I am!? I turned to Ace, who was preparing himself at the wheel, giving him what I thought was a dirty look. He looked back at me, returning the look.

"Tha Captain be callin upon you." He spoke harsher than before, "The Lady Of Fire be ya name. Best answer before the captain come yankin at your locks."

"My what!?" Now I was confused.

"Lady Of Fire!?" The clear voice from the deck called again. My head whipped to him, "Did you not hear me? Meet me!" He damanded worse. I didn't know what to do at this point. My head bounced from the no-longer-attentive Ace, to the all attentive Captain Edward, who was really, really pissing me off.

"Go now lass." Ace spoke with a danger in his voice.

I obeyed, walking down to the deck with hungry eyes off the men on board staring at me. I felt creeps of shivers run up my back the entire walk to the Captains quarters. I didn't feel any better when the large wooden door closed behind me from inside.

**Continuing**

I held my breath as tight as I could as Edward circled me like a wild lion circling its meat. I couldn't tell if I was nervous or scared. All I knew was that I wasn't made for this type of deal. I had no intuition that told me I was that type of woman. But, then again I wouldn't know! I CANT REMEMBER! And to top it all off, it was scorching hot in this cabin. There was barley any light, hardly any windows, and it smelled like sweaty men were lurking under the woven rug on the wood. All I could even picture in my scared state were the tiny feathers floating above the bunked bed in the corner. Forget the maps and chests and table in the middle of this room. It was the BED that I clearly saw.

Sweat rolled down my forehead as he circled me more. And before he came any closer, my lungs exploded from my anxious waiting.

"How the HELL could you make me the crew men's bitch!?" I spat, sucking in my air after it had slipped out and covering my mouth out of the surprise. Edward had halted in his steps, giving me the same kind of surprise I was giving him.

"What?"

I exhaled harshly, "You heard me, you goon. How could you!? I'm not that type of woman…." My eyes wondered off in confusion, "At least I don't think so."

"What in blazes gave you that idea?" He questioned coldly.

"Ace said that I was to give all the crew something that they have been waiting for."

"It wasn't that. I promise you." He stated a bit smugly.

Now I could breathe with the new relief. "Thank goodness, because I don't roll that way."

"How would you know at all!?" He was stepping closer, "You can't even recall your own name."

"I know I'm no tramp."

"Well, that would be very good to know. Since of course, that's not why I brought you here."

"Well that's a relief!" I huffed, "What is it I am supposed to do for you then? What is this situation I'm supposedly in? That would really help me!"

"You will find out when we arrive to the place we have to go."

"Where is that?" I asked, snippier than before.

"As I have said, you will find out." He was cold as usual. I was beginning to see a pattern, "I brought you in here to speak the Law on my ship."

"What law? Law is for men of power. Last I checked, you were captain of a ship."

He stepped to the side and motioned me toward the table and chair next to it. "Sit." He pointed. I really didn't want to take risks in testing him right now, so I did, plopping hard and regretting it. Of course there would be no cushion.

**SMACK** his palm went right down on the table. I jumped hard from the sound.

"Rule one: You do not enter this room, or so even come near it without my word." The coldest he's been thus far was now. His piercing blue eyes made me shiver from the pain and danger I somehow knew he had.

"What if I need you for something?"

"Never come to that door!" He hissed.

A gulp slipped through me, "Okay…." I looked away from his stare that instant. He went back to being rigid and laid down another rule.

"Rule two: My crew-men come first. Your needs are last and will always remain so until your end on this boat."

My end will be on this ship!? That doesn't sound good. I even think he could read that with how wide my eyes got. What if I have my period?

"Rule three: You will be silent at all times. Only to speak if given permission."

I couldn't take that. My head snapped up to his, "Wait a minute!?" I jumped up, "Just who do you think you are!? You don't own me, and have no rights to me!" I bit, but he didn't take it as amusing. Instead his brow rose and his eyes were sharper than I can recall. In fact, that glint of danger was there. I was definitely scared straight. It was bad enough that I spoke out of turn, but the man began cornering me toward the back end of the walls. It was my fault for even initiating the steps in the first place.

"Do you believe this is a game, maiden?" So cold he was. I could only shake my head, "Do you realize that your current position is not that of a pleasant one?" Now I was against the wall, and all parts of his face could be verified if I wanted to do so. Thanks to my rapid heart-beat, I knew I was scared. But these things weren't the worst part of being cornered.

"Being meat for my men would have been a gift to you. Don't confuse yourself." Glint of danger became real danger, "Rule four: I am not your friend. We will never be anything pleasant to each other." His voice became raspier, "You are disposable."

Another gulp from me, and the wanting to faint. He swiftly backed away, making me inhale sharply for air. I didn't notice he was crushing me like that.

"Rule five: Do not come to me for anything. We are not to speak. You will need me for nothing. And my men will need you for nothing. Rule six: You are to be at a distance. "He began to pace slowly, "You are to cook, and not speak. Nothing you say or do will be heard unless given permission. And lastly, rule seven: You are to sleep below the deck with the rest of the scalawag men of mine. They will only ever need your assistance with one thing…."

I flinched for the answer, squeezing my eyes shut, "And what's that?"

"You will be bathing them."

That was a relief from what I thought he was going to say. "Shit." I murmured.

"So, am I understood?" He questioned

I was so baffled by my new realities that a simple nod was all I could really give. But I did get the nerve to say something, "This is piracy. Only evil would permit a man to have control over a woman like this."

"Luckily for you, evil ain't the reasons for this voyage. You are lucky that it's just pirates and not the king."

"What the hell, man!" I hissed, "What is all this talk? There is a king now!? I can't recall a king! And why is everyone talking like they are from a different time?" I was so heated, "The men here are dirty and you walk around with hardly any clothes on! And now you expect me to listen to those ridiculous rules! What the hell is this madness!?" In seconds, I could feel a harsh push at my shoulder, pushing me closer to the door to the deck.

"You are the one mad, maiden!" He growled, "Now leave!"

I marched closer to the door, halting quickly, "If only I could correct you on my name…."

"GO!"

I got out quickly, almost slamming the door behind me. That had to be the most horrendous experience of my life so far….if only I could remember….I needed to know if there was a better fate for me then this.

**A/N: Sorry it's short!**


End file.
